Mathias' Math Actually Kind of Sucks
by Chillyco
Summary: Kink Meme De-Anon.  Gakuen AU  Mathias  Denmark  attempts to win over Estonia's  Eduard  affection using a math equation, and fails quite a bit.


Mathias had it all planned out. Even though he was never the best of planners in any sense, and he knew this, as well as all of his friends, he had planned this one out...throughly. He had been waiting so long to tell his tutor… or rather, Eduard how he felt, but before now, he couldn't think of a single way to do so. He knew he had to be clever about it, and do so in a way that caught Eduard's attention and made the boy think that he wasn't all idiot.

It was always amusing to Mathias how Eduard could say that he would never ever date an idiot because they wouldn't ever understand what he was saying or his high level sense of humor. Then not even three minutes later, almost in the same breath, Eduard would tell Mathias what an idiotic mistake he had made, or even, 'only idiots make mistakes like that!' Of course Mathias couldn't help but feel a bit bad about things when that happened, and half the time he really _didn't_ get Eduard's jokes or references to alien movies, but somehow he always found himself laughing along to it all. Especially because of how excited the Estonian seemed to get, much to the point where he'd wave his arms and flail around, recounting some silly way certain movies could've ended differently, (And better) or even just telling jokes and then laughing about them afterward.

Then there was his laugh.

Something about the Estonian's laugh made him want to join in with him. He didn't know what it was, but it was almost sing-songy and and was very cute, and in Mathias' opinion, just plain addictive. Something in the Dane told him that Eduard sang when he listened to it.

However, as much as he wanted to hear Eduard sing, Mathias was quite content with just listening to him talk and tell jokes, or even when he was simply teaching him math… and let's just say it took someone special to get Mathias to shut his mouth and just listen. (Especially to math.)

Maybe that was why Mathias had grown to really love being around Eduard… and after three years of waiting, he finally wanted Eduard to know that he was no longer interested in being Eduard's tutee or friend. He wanted Eduard to know… even if Eduard didn't feel the same way back.

Mathias slowly slid into wooden library chair and glanced over at the time. Eduard seemed to be running a teensy bit late, but that was fine! It gave him some time to pull out all of his belongings and set them on the table. First he pulled out his pencils, (Most of them being old chewed up pencils that he had found on the ground somewhere.) then his old notebook, (Which was also quite ratty and old, thank you for asking.) and flipped to the page where he had written down the night's homework problems. There were about five or six in total, and then there was his problem. The problem that was hopefully going to show Eduard how smart he could be and win over his heart for good!

Although, Mathias found himself laughing slightly when he thought about it, because the problem was actually something he had found online while trying to find anything that was just clever enough to win the Estonian over.

He glanced at it again.

9x - 7i c 3 (3x - 1u)

Yes! He was definitely going to win Eduard over for sure! Eduard was going to see how smart he was and not think he was some kind of idiot, and then they'd be able to be together for a very long time! Mathias could almost feel the evil laughter starting, before the sound of books slamming on the table cut his almost cackling quite short.

"What on earth are you doing? You look like you are up to something Mathias!" Eduard was now standing over him, a rather mischievous smile etched into his features, "And not only that but you are never unpacked this early. I bet an alien abducted my tutee, and replaced him with someone who is much more prepared."

"You're right! Now let's get on with the problems, okay!" Mathias wanted him to get to the problem as quickly as he possibly could. There was no denying he was quite proud of himself, he just hoped that Eduard felt the same way.

"Oh! I've never seen you this eager to do math! Have you finally discovered the benefits to a good education? I think I actually believe that an alien abducted you!" He laughed his usual, kind of musical laugh before sliding into the chair next to Mathias and pulling his notebook and pencils out, (Which of course was much nicer than his own, notebook in good care, and pencils that weren't old and chewed up, but nice new mechanical ones) "Okay Mathias, hand the book over to me, and I'll solve the problems in my book, and you do them in yours and then we'll go from there!"

"Okay! That sounds good!" Of course he was lying. Mathias decided that he wasn't going to solve anything and instead he opted to simply watch Eduard as he solved the problems.

Another one of those cute things that Mathias had noticed of Eduard, was that he always seemed to voice the numbers of the problems to himself while tapping the eraser end of the pencil against his chin as if it helped him think. After a while his face would light up and almost as if he were saying, 'a-ha!', he'd bounce the pencil in the air slightly, before he started writing, while biting slightly at the inside of his cheek.

Mathias didn't even notice that he was staring until he heard Eduard utter, 'That's odd…' under his breath, which caused Mathias to tilt his head to side in excitement slightly, and his heart rate to speed up exponentially.

"W-what's odd?" Mathias responded, trying to not sound too excited or nervous.

"This last problem doesn't really fit in with the rest…" He glanced up to Mathias a moment, "Your teachers are strange…"

Mathias laughed uneasily.

"Y-yeah you're right. My teachers are a hoot sometimes…"

"Okay I'm done!" Eduard smirked once again, "Did you finish them yourself?"

"Uhh… no… I got stuck on the first one…" He could feel his heart rate suddenly drop, and everything suddenly seemed to move in slow-mo. How could Eduard not have noticed! It was such an obvious attempt at trying to get his attention, wasn't it! He had the perfect mental plan! Eduard was supposed to see the answer to the equation, 'i 3u' and realize that there was a good reason that the problem didn't fit in with the others and then he was going to tell Mathias how smart he was for thinking of this, and they were going to live happy ever after!

But… but what went wrong! Eduard may have been somewhat oblivious to his flirting usually but, he had made it so obvious this time! He wanted Eduard to know! He felt so stupid! This plan was so perfect too! Only he could screw up such a flawless plan! Eduard wasn't going to date him… there was no need for him to… he was so attractive and intelligent that he could find someone much smarter than Mathias ever could be to go out with.

He regretted ever getting excited about the stupid plan in the first place. He should've known that he was going to screw it up somehow.

Now Mathias just felt defeated and sick. He wanted to toss his stupid notebook into the fireplace his mom kept going during the winter to keep the house warm. Maybe he was just overreacting to all of this… but it didn't take just anyone to get Mathias to get this worked up… and honestly, it made him feel terrible that Eduard didn't notice what he was doing.

"Uh… Mathias?" A small voice cut him off, "A-are you alright?"

Mathias suddenly glanced upwards, swallowing deeply, and stared into Eduard's blue-green eyes a moment, before his gaze traveled back to his jeans.

"I'm fine…"

"You look like you just saw Freddy Krueger kill someone or something!" Eduard's own face grew to one of concern as he grabbed a hold of Mathias's hand and placed it against his cheek, "Oh… your hands are really sweaty too… Maybe you should go home for today, and you'll feel better tomorrow." He released Mathias' hand from his cheek, and grabbed a hold of his notebook for a moment, "Here are the answers to the homework, in case you were wondering! Just make sure that you study them for a bit and we'll go over them tomorrow if your teacher doesn't go over it with you in class, okay?"

Eduard flashed him a pitying smile as he stood up, and Mathias looked at the answers, his eyes moving down to his own sloppy handwriting, with Eduard's own blocky, professional handwriting directly below it. His eyes travelled down to the last question in particular.

…Well what he saw definitely wasn't what the internet said it would be. Maybe this was just some kind of stupid lie made to make him look even stupider than before.

Sighing quietly to himself, Mathias shut the notebook and shoved it into his bag.

"Thank you for helping me Eduard. I know you aren't really all that fond of me when I act stupid…"

"Aww… well… you aren't stupid! Just go home and go to sleep! I was wondering why you were acting so weirdly when I first got here." Eduard stood from his chair and paced forward a bit so that he would be able to wrap his arms around Mathias' waist, "Feel better okay? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Alright… sure thing!" Mathias laughed uneasily, and embraced Eduard back slightly, as much as he really didn't think it was a good idea, before turning and pacing out of the school's library, leaving Eduard alone to gather his belongs.

Eduard chuckled slightly to himself, noticing that Mathias had left his old chewed pencils on the table. Mathias had always been so silly with those things. Didn't he know that mechanical pencils made life so much easier? He picked up the pencils and dropped them into his bag, before sliding back to pick up his own things.

First his own pencils, then his notebook, but then there was something on the notebook caught his attention.

That last problem… Earlier he knew it was somewhat familiar… but now it was just plain out bugging him. He then sat down once again, his eyebrows twisting into confusion, as he began to play with the numbers in the equation.

It wasn't even five minutes before he realized why this particular problem was so different… he knew where he had seen it also. Being the avid internet user that he was, he'd probably come across the cute equation more than once in his lifetime… and now… now he just felt as sick as Mathias looked earlier. He could feel his face flush an embarrassing shade of red as he quickly rewrote the proper equation, and the work that lead to that, before tossing all of his belongings into his bag and tugging on his sweater and scarf before dashing out of the school as quickly as his feet could carry him.

He couldn't believe he had never seen it earlier! All those times that Mathias had called him "cute" or even "funny"… he had actually meant it! As much as Eduard had appreciated the comments from Mathias, he had never taken them seriously because well… because well, Mathias was one of the most popular kids in school! Why would a popular kid such as himself even feel anything other than pity-friendship for the awkward movie-loving choir math geek? Well at least that was what Eduard had always told himself. Maybe that was why he always thought that some of the stranger advances that Mathias made towards him were just jokes. Even the hugs… Oh how stupid could he be!

He'd practically been attracted to Mathias since he'd first laid eyes on him, and after all of this, he was the one who blew it!

Dashing down the sidewalk, he suddenly felt a great relief wash over him that he knew where Mathias resided… as creepy as that sounded.

However… he didn't need to go that far, because to his surprise, there Mathias was… sitting on park bench by himself in the cold and snowy weather, kicking at a rather gross looking pile of icy slush that must've been left over from a blizzard they had had earlier in the week.

He looked quite upset, and Eduard honestly felt his heart shattering a bit as he approached Mathias and slid on to the cold and slippery (and wet!) bench next to him. Without saying so much as a single word, he pulled out his math notebook and opened it up to the page where he had reworked the equation and solved it so that it now read:

9x - 7i c 3 (3x - 7u)

(9x-9x) - 7i c (9x-9x) – 21u

-7i/-7 c -21u/-7

I c3u

He watched as Mathias stared at it a moment, and Eduard tried to smile back, as Mathias then glanced upwards, his bottom lip quivering a bit, but seeming to form into one of those usual wide grins that Eduard had been so used to seeing…

...and had grown to love almost as much as he loved Mathias himself.

"Y-you… turned the seven into a one... just thought I shou—"

But Mathias didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence, before he was diving towards Eduard, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy's shoulders, and burying his head in his chest. Eduard's eyes widened a moment before he too, wrapped his arms around Mathias's neck, and placed his own cheek on top of Mathias' hair, despite the fact that it was cold and wet and covered in melted snowflakes.

They sat like this for quite a while, (And honestly, Eduard probably wouldn't have minded all that much if they stayed like this for a few more hours.) until Mathias wiggled and pulled away a bit, and Eduard lifted his own head up, so that Mathias would be able to sit up once again.

"Y-You know Eduard…" He began to twiddle his thumbs together awkwardly, his cheeks flushing a shade of red that Eduard knew wasn't just from the cold, "I-I kind of always thought that you hated dumb people… Because you were always complaining about those kids who did poorly on tests and stuff because they never studied and how you would never date an idiotic person because they wouldn't get all your references and…" Mathias seemed to run out of breath for a moment, "And I was trying to make you think that I was smart so that you'd be proud of me and not think I was an idiot."

Eduard was taken aback a moment. How on earth could Mathias have thought that? Eduard was always proud of him, and never once thought he was an idiot! Sure he had his moments, but so did he! Who didn't!

"Mathias…" Eduard removed his gloves, and placed his bare hands on both of Mathias' cold cheeks, "Mathias, how could you think that? You are so smart, and clever and charming! You're also imaginative and funny! You may not be all that great at school stuff, but you don't need that, because I know you'll do just fine without it! The only reason I'm here is just to make sure you don't do badly… sure I complain when people don't study… but you always try your hardest at school, and then you make all that other social stuff just look so easy! I wish I could be like you! Then people wouldn't think I was so weird and socially awkward all the time…" Eduard felt himself look away a moment, and his hands slid away from the Dane's face and into his own lap, "It may sound silly, but you are like the only person I can really be myself around besides my brothers, and even then, I kind of feel like the outcast because I'm the adopted one, but with you I don't feel that way! You always seem to pay so much attention when I'm talking, and I don't have to be quiet all the time either like I usually am! I'm sort of like that math equation you gave me! But… But I'm just a silly lonely little math equation. You're like the answer! Without the answer I'd just be a bunch of useless numbers and letters and, and I'd be boring! You get what I'm saying right?"

Eduard glanced up hopefully, only to be interrupted by Mathias who had leaned forward in order to plant a soft kiss on Eduard's lips. Eduard was able to stop thinking for a moment as he returned the favor, before Mathias pulled away almost as quickly as it had happened.

"Yes… I know what you are saying." Another large grin caused Eduard's face to heat up substantially, "And yes you confused me a bit with the end there… but I know that without you… without you I don't think I'd be the same person, and… and I really do love you Eduard!"

Eduard could feel the heat grow in intensity, as well as his heart rate, which was already threatening to fly out his chest in the first place.

"I-I love you too…" Eduard watched as a snowflake hit his jeans, before it quickly melted, and he glanced over to Mathias one last time at the same moment he decided to shoot up from the bench, throwing his hand out for Eduard to grab a hold of.

"You do know it's pretty damn cold out here right? You should probably put your gloves back on!" Eduard grabbed Mathias' hand and pulled himself upwards, as he started to laugh, "And you are going to come with me and teach me how to properly solve these math problems in front of the fireplace while I try to keep you warmer, right? Oh and I can make you hot cocoa too! With real chocolate! Would you like that!"

"Yes… I would like it! And I can sing something for you too… although I'm kind of shy when I sing for people, so don't make fun of me if I mess up!" Eduard laughed, and linked his arm through the crook of Mathias' elbow, looking up just at the right time to see a look of what appeared to be amusement play across Mathias' face.

He didn't know what that was, but he didn't mind it either way. He was just happy that he was finally getting the chance to be with the person who he'd always wanted to be with more than anyone. It was as if his own equation had been solved. He was sure Mathias felt the same way.

End.

((A/N: Uh. The ending is kind of long and stretched out because I'm a silly person and wanted to include something special in it that a friend wanted. But other than that this turned out longer than expected. Haha. orz I'm afraid to say guys... but the equation in this story got completely messed up... so the meaning isn't quite the same. ;n;' I replaced the less than signs with c's to help a bit but... alas, it still doesn't have the same effect. ;n;'' I'm terribly sorry about that though.))


End file.
